Ebony and Ivory
by Chiharu Koneko
Summary: 2 new students have made their way to Mitsuhashi, and randomly decide that they are friends with Misaki. How can he deal with the confusing twins?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear?"

"We're supposed to be getting new transfer students!"

"I wonder what they are like."

"I heard they're from America."

"I heard one of them is a famous rock star!"

"I heard one is supposed to inherit a huge fortune."

"I heard that they're twins."

Misaki listened to the mindless chatter among the class. He wasn't as excited for the new students as everyone else was for some reason. Perhaps it was because they would be two other people to ignore him. The chatter continues on until the young college professor, Kamijou Hiroki enters tired from a long night of grading papers. He takes role silently, by glaring at each individual that is sitting down. He yells at a few of them for not taking their seats quickly and finishes by entering the information on the computer. "Alright!" He slams a big heavy book on the table, and looks back up with slim brown eyes. "We have 2 transfer students coming in today! I know that this is an exciting development however! This is not elementary or High School! This is a high standard university and your studies come before making new friends!" He goes to the door and motions for someone to come inside.

Two young men enter the room, both dressed in identical red and black suits. Red pinstripes decorate the otherwise plain black fabric of the jackets, a pair of red skinny jeans are worn along with black boots. One is wearing a black shirt underneath the jacket with a red tie, and the other is wearing a red shirt with a black tie. It was completely obvious that these two were in fact twins, everything was the same except for their hair. Although it was very similar one of them had bleached it, while the other had kept it black. The one with bleached hair left black streaks, and the one with black hair put in white streaks. Both were five foot ten or 178 centimeters in height. They had not been standing in the room for more than a minute when Hiroki Kamijou cleared his throat. The one with black hair speaks first, a mildly country type accent fills the room. "Greeting everybody!" For some reason all of the girls blush, it was weird to be attracted to that type of voice, however it was almost as though he had the perfect blend of American country, and city blended that he sounded very attractive. "I would like to introduce myself as Ebony Barnett." He steps back and lets the white haired one take the stage. "Hello." His voice is sort of the reverse of Ebony's and yet he sounds just as good as his brother. "My name, is Ivory Barnett."

They both begin to speak in unison, the blend of both voices sounding like a match made in heaven. "In case you haven't noticed we are twins." They both grin. "Now here's the test, which of us is the boy and which is the girl?" A look of complete shock befalls the entire class at this news, the whole time they had thought that they were both boys and yet now... nobody was sure. "Sensei where would you like us to sit?" The perfect unison confused the otherwise shocked teacher, as he pointed to two open seats each directly located on both sides of a certain Misaki Takahashi. A wide grin appears on both faces as they sit down and grin. Hiroki begins the lesson, however more interested in making a new friend Ebony and Ivory both grab one of the brunettes hands. Ebony begins to talk. "We're always best friends with the person we sit next to." Ivory takes over the speech. "That's just the way it has always been." Than finally in their usual unison. "No matter who that person was." They both gently kiss Misaki's hand once before putting them down and getting to their own work.

Misaki can only give a look of confusion as he attempts to write the notes, only aware of how bold these two were, especially since you couldn't tell who was actually the girl.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Come on Misaki, come to our house!"

"We have games!"

"We have a T.V!"

"Why don't you want to come?"

"Come on we have a studio apartment and it's lonely!"

"We still have an empty guest bedroom! You can spend the night!"

Seeing that their attempts are not working they decide to pull out a different tactic. A few eyedrops applied when the brunette is not looking and suddenly they are teary eyed and upset. "I thought the three of us were best friends..." Misaki stared back, and gave a sigh. This was going to be a long few years.

**Okay so this is my new story, I am in the middle of the next chapter for "Mended Soul"and I can't wait for your feed back on Ebony and Ivory.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to be getting a job soon so I won't have much internet time as before.

Due to the things that are happening I am unable to continue a few of my stories on my own.

They are

Mended Soul Broken Mind

Ebony and Ivory

A Pirates Life for me.

I have the story plans for Mended Soul, and Pirates Life. So if you are willing to adopt it, you are more than welcome to do so. Just send me a message asking me for the story plans and I will let you adopt it.


End file.
